Saver fanfic: Twisted vines of love
by brancan2
Summary: A love triangle between the beautiful genderbender war hero Lena/Ley, Silver haired playboy Michael, and our favorite King Lucien. Michael has decided he can't stand by in the shadows anymore and let Lucien have the girl. Of course Lucien isn't going to give up Lena up without a fight. And as for Lena? Despite her usually sharp wit, she has no idea what's going on with the two.
1. Chapter 1

**First try at a saver fanfic...not as popular, but whatever!**

**Saver manhwa is the best!**

**Enjoy! ;) **

Sharis opened the bottle of perfume the maid had given her an hour earlier and sniffed. A look of pure horror covered the blonde's face and she shrieked, covering her nose and holding the bottle away from her face.

"EW! Lena, come smell this!"

Lena glanced at the younger girl, then at the jade green liquid in the perfume bottle. Her expression was careless when she turned back to the sword she was cleaning, deciding she didn't have time for fun and games.

"I'd rather not..."

Sharis glared at the raven haired girl and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, be a sourpuss!"

Turning towards the opening in the room, Sharis threw the bottle out of the window. She was just about to turn away when she heard a loud shatter and a scream. The two women froze.

"WHO DID THAT!?"

Sharis clasped her hands to her mouth and forced herself not to go look out the window, instead she turned towards Ley, giggling. 'Its Sean,' she mouthed, amusement written all over her face, though her cheeks were pink.

Lena rolled her eyes and turned back to her sword.

_'Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something...'_

* * *

Lucien stared at the wall, annoyance in his eyes.

Where the heck was that woman?

He had asked her last night, after the drunken fight in the tavern between her and some thug, to meet her at his room at midnight. She had given him an odd look, but said she'd come after dinner.

It was now 15 minutes past midnight.

Growling in frustration, Lucien ran a hand through his black hair and marched out of his room, walking towards the dining hall. But luck didn't seem to be on his side that night, as Michael emerged from the corner just as the double doors came in sight.

The silver haired playboy smirked at the king and turned towards the dining hall. Lucien watched silently.

"My king, what brings you here in the middle of the night? Surely your not hungry?" Michael asked softly, his mischievous smile soft against his pale skin. Lucien rolled his eyes at Michaels inquiry and leaned against the plain dark walls, almost disappearing from sight. All Michael could make out was his shadow and his brown eyes, which were lidded with annoyance.

"Not in the least,"

Michael's smile turned into a frown. He had been hoping to make a joke that would make Lucien even more annoyed but he'd ruined it. Sighing, Michael turned to face the broad shouldered man. A now expressionless look passing over his delicate features.

"Then what troubles you enough that you'd come here of all places near midnight?"

Lucien scowled.

"None of your business."

"No need to shout."

"I wasn't shouting."

Michael sighed and turned away from lucien. He had to admit he had taking a liking to annoying the king every since he realized he might try to propose to Lena. After all, she had decided to stay once and for all, and she _was_ royalty.

Even if she did want to have a low profile, she was a princess now. There was nothing holding Lucien back anymore. And the thought of the two kissing, touching each other, made Michael's blood boil. But for some reason the need to annoy the king had passed, and Michael's expression slowly turned serious.

"Sire?" Michael asked quietly, so soft that Lucien almost didn't hear him.

Lucien almost laughed. Michael hadnt called him sire since the first time they'd met. Of course, the only reason they had even caught sight of each other was because of Lena. Lucien's frown deepened at the thought of her. Did she even remember to come? She did have a habit of forgetting things like this.

Lucien almost groaned until he saw Michael's eyes darken at the recurring silence from him. Obviously annoyed he had not answered yet.

Frowning, Lucien folded his arms and made eye contact with the man. The hall was silent for a moment, and all there was was darkness making both of the mens stoic features almost frightening. Finally, Lucien spoke, his eyes chillingly cold.

"What is it Sir Michael."

"Tell me sire," Michael replied, not wasting any time. But his next words shocked Lucien and almost instantly wonder what exactly the silver haired man thought about him to ask such a question.

"How long have you loved her."

Lucien didn't have to ask who he meant, because he already knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sry for the long wait! Life is busy busy busy and I'm workin workin workin! Going to be a freshman this year and school starts on the 3rd for me(Hahahaha, peace out cuz i'm luckier than everyone!) **

**Check out my other stories plz, I would appreciate it. :) **

**Saver manhwa is the best!**

**(This will be short and in Lena's perspective. I want people to see inside her head a little before the action and '_romancing_' comes...)**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Lena, despite her inhumane skill and personality, could certainly confirm that even though she was unnatural and unique in her own scary way, she was human like everyone else.

She had her moments where she was clueless, where she laughed or smiled-though rare-, and where she was embarrassed.

She could make mistakes and like everyone else, learn from them. She just didn't make _many_ mistakes...

Of course last night had been an exception seeming as she had totally forgot that she was supposed to meet Lucien at his room. She had been reluctant when he asked because his apparent attraction to her was clear as day.

And now, eating alongside everyone, including siegfried who had decided to stop by, Lena felt awkward as Lucien was ignoring her. Even Michael was acting indifferent around her that morning. She honestly knew why Lucien was upset at her...but...

But _Michael_ too?

Sighing, Lena bit into her sour tart venomously.

Lucien loved her and he had said it twice already, kissed her the same amount and gave her a promise that had made her heart race.

Her attraction to him was less clear but it was there. So like every girl who had feelings for a guy, she was slightly nervous what would become of them. After all, she was going to meet her father, the proclaimed 'king of Seria', and if she wasn't careful they might try to goad her into becoming an official heir.

And if she _did_ become Seria's princess, he would be more persistent on marrying her. Which wasnt as bad as it used to be in her head, after all Hyun Min and her werent together anymore. If they ever really were.

He was in Japan, in the future. And she was in the past. Of course they couldn't still be together.

She had said goodbye to her past love already and had chosen to come back.

Yet she had totally forgotten that there was more in store if she stayed in this world. A _lot_ more in store.

She'd killed Eleanor, theoretically, and she'd brought peace. Thats what they had wanted from the prophesied one and that was what she'd given them. Now they wanted more, and she was starting to get annoyed.

She already had enough problems with trying to figure where she stood with Lucien, figuring out how she was going to unite Seria and Tamir(and even Sean's kingdom if necessary), and if she was going to stay in touch with the gang.

She cared for them, honestly she did. But she had to figure out how she was going to live in this world now that she was going to stay. And despite her knowing deep down what she had to do, Lena still wanted to be stubborn and find another way.

Sighing, Lena finished her food and stood up, everyone in the dining hall, even Lucien, turning to look at her.

"Lena...?" Sharis asked, brushing her hair out her eyes as the dark haired warrior turned to leave.

Without a word Lena left the dining hall, pushing past the guards and slamming the door, leaving everyone bewildered.

Michael and Lucien shared a silent look before Lucien stood up, excused himself, and went after her.

"Um..." Sharis coughed and shared a confused look with Cid and Sean. Michael stared down at his injured hand, lost in thought.

* * *

_'How long have you loved her?' He had asked._

Lucien cursed under his breath as he remember the exchange earlier that night. How dare that insolent silver haired man ask him such a personal question? And how dare he say Lucien wasn't in Lena's league?

He knew Lena was having trouble responding to his affections. But that wasn't Michaels, he had finally got used to the name, business!

His blood boiling, Lucien hurried to catch up with Lena, who had headed towards the balcony beside her room.

Lucien would worry about the man later, for now he had to confront Lena and find out what was wrong.

* * *

**Earlier conversation:**

'How long have you loved her Lucien? Come on, tell me."

'...Why are you asking? Is she important to you to?'

'If I say yes, will this mean a rivalry? Psh, that's childish play. We're both men aren't we Lucien?'

Lucien's glare intensified at the mocking tone behind the pretty mans face. He was baiting him.

'Yes, we are both men. Which means you shouldn't be asking me petty questions!'

Lucien had turned to leave when Michael's cold voice stopped him in his tracks.

'Petty? Oh come on Lucien, you should know the meaning of petty very well. After all your falling all over Lena when she's clearly not interested. Isn't _that_ petty?'

Lucien's eyes had darkened at the words and he clenched his fist. He did not turn around to see Michael's face. Because in all honesty, he didnt want to see the expression.

Michael glared at Lucien's back, and fleetingly wondered if he had gone to far to insult the king. Michael had seen Lucien's skill and love for his land and grew to respect him. Even he had thought about giving up when he realized Lena came back from her world to stay. He had thought Lena needed Lucien.

But now the jealousy was resurfacing, and he doubted he could take his words back.

'...Michael. If were are to be enemies, just know I will not hold back.' Lucien whispered angrily and Michael felt a sly smile slide onto his face despite himself.

He had him right where he wanted him.

'So be it, my _king_.'

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUN!**_

_**God, I love both Michael and lucien and just to let you know I hate making Michael seem like the bad guy in thus chappie...**_

_**Buts its called for really. **_

_**Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Please review, favorite, follow, etc if you loved it! Or even if you liked it...  
XD**_


End file.
